Different From The Rest
by mizlowrida
Summary: A punky girl runs away to the old mansion on the hill to get away from the people who won't except her for who she is.
1. Default Chapter

I wanted to leave so bad. I couldn't stand to live in this town no more, with these people and their dull wanna be perfect lives. So I went to my room and packed some clothes, toiletries, my pocketknife, a cover, a flash light with a new pack of batteries, a couple of my medicated skin creams, a toothbrush, and some leftovers in my backpack, grabbed my coat and left. But where was I going to go, that's when I saw that mansion. I wonder if the legends were true about the inventor that had made a man with scissors for hands that lived up there. It didn't matter I knew they couldn't be true so I decided that that was where I was going to go.  
I was half way up the street when I heard echoed footsteps behind me. I turned around quick to see what is was but I didn't see anybody, guess it was just my imagination so I keep going. Then I heard it again but this time they started going at a faster pace. I started to run, I was almost to the gate when two boys jumped out in front of me. One had dark brown hair and envy green eyes and the other had blonde spiked hair with light brown eyes and an evil look on his face.  
Before I could even do anything they threw me to the ground and started kicking me. They were cursing at me calling me a freak, weirdo, and witch. I tried to get up but they just keep punching and kicking me. Finally I reached for my backpack and pulled out my pocketknife and jammed it into the blonde one's ankle. He fell to the ground with a thump and I got up and ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me, the blonde was still one the ground but the brown haired one was still chasing me. I was almost the, just a couple more feet. I ran with my hands in front of me, ready to push the gate open. I got through the gate and closed it as fast as I could, and with a loud screech it closed.  
"Yeah and stay up there you freak!" I heard one of them yell  
and then I heard him start walking back down the street.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry my fist chapter was so short I just wanted to see if you liked it first before I continued with my story. I f I get more then five reviews saying that you liked it I'll keep writing it. Thanx!  
Much Luv,  
Mizlowrida 


	2. THE MANSION AND THE THING

I could hardly see anything; it was blurry from my eyes being filled with tears and because it was almost pitch black. I could make out the some of the outlines of different shapes. I took out my flashlight and turned it on. It was so beautiful; there were bushed cut into animal shapes and different designs, but the one that caught my eye the most was the one cut into the shape of a huge hand. But someone had to be living here for this garden to look like this. Maybe someone from town was coming up here to fix it up. Yeah that was probably it.  
It started to rain lightly and then harder. "Damn could my luck get any worse!" I said out loud. And with that it did because lighting had just struck at lease two feet in front of me. I ran up to the old rusty door and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. I tried again but this time I stood back a couple feet ran full force and pushed it open.  
I went inside and there were cobwebs everywhere along with coatings of dust on everything. There were all kinds of different devices and machines spread across the room. I walked up to one with little, what looked liked, robots with cookie cutter feet dangling above a conveyer belt. Something dripped onto the conveyer belt and than I noticed it was my blood. I was covered on cuts and had a huge gash going across my upper arm. Man those boys got me good. I touched it; it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. But I had to do something to stop the bleeding, so I ripped of a piece of my shirt and tied it around the cut. Juts then I heard what sounded like a pair of scissors clicking. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled. I turned around and saw something move under the stairway. "I know your there so come out!" The figure came out from the shadows. It was holding what looked like long blades. "Maybe I should go. I shouldn't have disturbed you." I ran to the door, ready to open it. "Don't go." the thing said. It stepped closer to me and I turned on my flashlight so I could see it better. It jumped back when I turned it on. "Don't worry it just a flashlight it won't hurt you." I said trying to keep the person calm. "What's your name?" I asked. "Edward" he answered. Then I noticed those weren't blades he was holding. They were his hands! 


End file.
